


Come What May

by dkwilliams



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: Obi-Wan knows that he will always love Qui-Gon, no matter what comes between them: wars, the Council, small obnoxious boys, or even death





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older vid, from back before we had sophisticated editing software - the quality is DVD but it's pretty simple. It was also mentioned in Henry Jenkins' books on fandom, in particular "Convergence Culture".

[Visit my YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTNZipU6vjQ2hzP62ICV00Q)


End file.
